<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cenere by Tiger_Eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511687">Cenere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Eyes/pseuds/Tiger_Eyes'>Tiger_Eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lady Oscar, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Eyes/pseuds/Tiger_Eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certo che ti faccio male: sono un uomo, <i>io</i>.<br/>E devo farti male, perché non c’è crescita senza dolore.<br/>E tu devi aprire gli occhi, Oscar, basta mentire a se stessi, basta credere di poter diventare ciò che non si potrà mai essere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cenere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CENERE</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><i>Indossiamo tutti delle maschere<br/>
e arriva un momento in cui non possiamo toglierle<br/>
senza toglierci la pelle.</i><br/>
(André Berthiaume)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><i>Perché non ti sei sposato?</i><br/>
<br/>
La domanda riecheggia nella stanza, si infrange contro i muri e torna indietro, colpendolo con una violenza tale da farlo vacillare.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Perché non ti sei sposato?</i><br/>
<br/>
Rimane ad aleggiare nell’aria impregnando la tappezzeria, i quadri, i mobili come un tanfo corrosivo e satura perfino i granelli di polvere rendendogli difficile respirare.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Perché non ti sei sposato?</i><br/>
<br/>
Increspa la fronte, certo nonostante tutto di aver capito male: non può avergli davvero posto una simile domanda, è troppo assurdo persino per lei. Eppure, solleva con cautela il volto per accertarsi, incredulo, come sia possibile che proprio da quella bocca sia uscita una sciocchezza indegna perfino di una risposta, l’unico occhio puntato in quelli di lei nella speranza di trafiggerli.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Perché non ti sei sposato?</i><br/>
<br/>
E alla fine trova in fondo alla gola un grumo di coraggio.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Perché non… Parli sul serio?</i><br/>
<br/>
Risponde alla sua domanda con un’altra domanda perché deve trovare il tempo di formulare l’ennesima menzogna, a lei e a se stesso. E in realtà non è difficile.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Abbiamo superato i trent’anni, ormai, l’età in cui la maggior parte delle persone ha sfornato almeno una decina di figli. Possibile che non hai mai pensato di farti una famiglia?</i><br/>
<br/>
Come può chiedergli una cosa simile? Ma poi sospira di fronte alla propria stupidità: ha dimenticato che è lei la cieca, non lui.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Sono il tuo attendente, lo hai scordato? Sono permanentemente al tuo servizio, non posso lasciare il tuo fianco se non per ordine di tuo padre: dove vai tu, vado io.</i><br/>
<br/>
Non è vero, ma è la falsità più vicina alla verità che gli sia venuta in mente e spera che dal tono brusco non traspaia la preoccupazione che sta provando, deve mostrarsi deciso se vuole evitare il proseguimento di quella conversazione.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Potresti lasciarlo, invece, mio padre ti avrebbe accordato il permesso già da alcuni anni, se solo glielo avessi chiesto. A maggior ragione ora.</i><br/>
<br/>
Bastano quelle poche parole perché il sangue si ghiacci nelle vene: una lieve spinta e cadrebbe sul tappeto frantumandosi in mille pezzi. Ma lei rimane seduta allo sgabello e incurante del dolore che gli sta infliggendo si permette pure di dargli le spalle per tormentare alcuni tasti del pianoforte.<br/>
<br/>
<i>E per quale motivo?</i><br/>
<br/>
Lo chiede senza riuscire a impedire che la voce tradisca il timore che lo attanaglia. Oscar smette di premere il dito sulla stessa nota e resta immobile, ma André non riesce a smettere di pensare a una nota che sulla scala musicale è assente. <i>No</i>. No e poi no. Non sta accadendo davvero.<br/>
Finalmente lei si volta e lascia andare un sospiro.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Smettila di fingere. Persino tua nonna si è accorta che dall’occhio destro vedi sempre meno, inutile specificare che siamo tutti molto preoccupati per te, anche perché spesso esci a notte fonda e torni all’alba, il più delle volte ubriaco.</i><br/>
<br/>
Deglutisce, anche se incastrato in gola gli sembra di avere un macigno irto di spine.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Esco per divertirmi, ogni tanto, non c’è nulla di male.</i><br/>
<br/>
Mente sapendo che non gli crederebbe nemmeno l’ultimo degli idioti. E infatti Oscar alza il volto solo per donargli un sorriso triste e a lui si annodano le viscere.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Come se non sapessi che tenti di annegare nell’alcool l’idea di perdere anche l’occhio destro.</i><br/>
<br/>
No, Oscar, non è per questo che bevo fino a perdere la lucidità e a ritrovarmi fra le gambe di donne sconosciute. E non è la tua compassione che voglio. Non ho bisogno di una moglie, ma di rimanere per sempre al tuo servizio. So che non potrò mai averti, ma ho almeno la consolazione che nessuno ti avrà mai e io potrò sempre starti accanto, è l’unico motivo per cui trascino questa amara esistenza. Se mi togli la possibilità di vederti ogni giorno, tanto vale che mi conficchi un pugnale in gola.<br/>
Ma nulla di tutto questo gli esce di bocca.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Oscar, io…</i><br/>
<br/>
È tutto ciò che riesce a opporre, perché lui per primo sa che la sua vista peggiorerà sempre di più, forse sino alla cecità, il medico è stato chiaro. Dovrebbe pensare alle possibili conseguenze: essere cacciato da casa Jarjayes? Relegato per pietà in un angolo a svolgere mansioni fintamente utili? Invece lo tormenta soltanto il volto di Oscar che non rivedrà mai più. È questo che più di tutto lo spinge a cercare l’oblio nella bottiglia.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Costringendoti al mio fianco, mio padre ti ha impedito di prendere moglie, avere dei figli, ma sei ancora in tempo, André.</i><br/>
<br/>
Il cuore ha un’impennata tale da fare invidia a un cavallo imbizzarrito e per un istante ha la certezza che si fermi. Invece scoppia a ridere. Una risata forzata, ma che lo ha sempre cavato d’impaccio in situazioni come questa.<br/>
<br/>
<i>In tempo per cosa? Per portare all’altare una donna mai vista prima? Con la fortuna che ho, come minimo avrà le gambe storte!</i><br/>
<br/>
Spera con l’ironia di mascherare l’inquietudine che gli sta divorando lo stomaco a morsi e sminuire le pericolose illazioni pronunciate dalla sua bocca. Ma lei non lo asseconda.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Non essere sciocco, nessuno ti imporrebbe una donna che non ti aggrada, sarai libero di scegliere chi vorrai, non sei un nobile. Se domani mio padre mi obbligasse al matrimonio, io non avrei la stessa fortuna: sarei costretta a sposare chiunque lui scelga per me.</i><br/>
<br/>
Se potesse André si conficcherebbe una lama in un orecchio per farla uscire dall’altro, perché udire simili affermazioni è doloroso al pari della spada che gli ha attraversato l’occhio sinistro. Invece compie uno sforzo immane pur di mantenere inalterato il ghigno sfrontato che gli attraversa la faccia.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Bene, mettiamo che tuo padre mi conceda la possibilità di sposarmi e poi? Mia moglie rimarrebbe sola a casa la maggior parte del tempo, a rodersi di gelosia perché quel tempo lo passerei con un’altra donna, aristocratica per giunta. Mi spiace, non ho ancora il dono di dividermi in due, né sinceramente ne ho la minima voglia</i>.<br/>
<br/>
Lo guarda come se fosse duro di comprendonio e forse lo è, ma la verità è che lui è senza difese, il sarcasmo è il suo unico scudo, anche a costo di far finta di non capire.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Non dovresti dividerti in due: saresti libero da ogni obbligo nei miei riguardi, pensavo fosse chiaro. Ma soprattutto, avresti qualcuno che si prenderebbe cura di te, nel caso in cui dovessi perdere la vista anche dall’occhio destro. Tua nonna pensa, tra l’altro, che sposandoti metteresti finalmente la testa a posto e le daresti i tanto agognati nipotini.</i><br/>
<br/>
E allora dillo, Oscar, che vuoi uccidermi. Dillo e facciamola finita. Vuoi buttare alle ortiche vent’anni di vita assieme, vuoi chiudermi in una stalla come se fossi uno stallone azzoppato buono solo a generare altri stalloni, non è così? Solo che nel mio caso dovrei generare altri servi per la famiglia Jarjayes.<br/>
Braccia incrociate al petto, André si stacca dalla parete e le distende lungo i fianchi: se lei gli dilaniasse il petto con la spada soffrirebbe di meno.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Insomma state congiurando contro di me solo per vedermi figliare?</i><br/>
<br/>
Continua a deriderla nell’illusione sempre più flebile di allontanare da lui lo spettro di un’inconcepibile separazione.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Nessuno sta congiurando contro di te, il mio è solo un invito a riflettere sul futuro che ti aspetta: davvero non desideri una famiglia tua? Sul serio preferiresti passare il resto della tua vita a servire me? Perché io non posso chiederti questo, André, non è giusto, soprattutto nelle condizioni in cui sei ora. </i><br/>
<br/>
E cosa lo è? Darmi un calcio nel didietro dopo vent’anni perché ho perso un occhio e rinunciare a vederti per il resto della vita? È come se mi chiedessi di rinunciare al sole, Oscar, e io non voglio. Voglio rimanere abbagliato da te, voglio che sia tu l’ultima cosa che l’occhio destro vedrà, prima che il buio cali per sempre. Dopo puoi anche relegarmi nelle cantine o dove preferisci, ma fino ad allora io ti starò accanto.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Io non ho bisogno di nessuno. E ci vedo ancora perfettamente.</i><br/>
<br/>
L’intensità con cui la guarda è tale da farle comprendere come sia deciso a trascorrere il resto dei suoi giorni al suo servizio senza ammettere repliche, cieco o meno. Invece Oscar abbassa di nuovo la testa, come a scegliere con cura le prossime parole. Si alza dallo sgabello e si avvia senza fretta verso il letto.<br/>
<br/>
<i>E va bene, a questo punto è giusto che tu sappia quale sarà il futuro che aspetta me. E che quindi riguarda indirettamente anche te.</i><br/>
<br/>
Non ha neppure il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, mentre – ne è certo – sta per dargli il benservito.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Che intendi dire?</i><br/>
<br/>
Glielo chiede mentre una a una le dita si chiudono a pugno, nella voce stavolta nessuna esitazione.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Oggi ho lasciato ufficialmente l’incarico di comandate delle guardie reali a Versailles. Non so ancora quale sarà il mio prossimo incarico, in ogni caso devo imparare a cavarmela da sola, non posso continuare ad appoggiarmi a te, soprattutto alla luce di quel che ti è accaduto. È per questo che ti lascio andare, puoi considerarti sin d’ora libero da ogni obbligo. Buonanotte, André.</i><br/>
<br/>
Ti lascio andare.<br/>
Sei libero.<br/>
Stringe i pugni ancora di più e fa un passo avanti.<br/>
Vigliacca.<br/>
Con quale coraggio gli comunica una decisione del genere con una tale noncuranza? Nemmeno il fegato di guardarlo negli occhi, mentre lo getta via come uno straccio vecchio perché l’uomo di cui si è invaghita la vede soltanto come un <i>amico</i>.<br/>
Sta fuggendo dal rifiuto di Fersen, da se stessa e adesso anche da lui.<br/>
Chi è che nega l’evidenza, ora?<br/>
Vigliacca.<br/>
Dovrebbe lasciare quella stanza seduta stante, invece un passo dietro l’altro si ritrova su una soglia che non gli sarebbe mai consentito varcare. Ed è con sforzo notevole che cerca di mantenere la calma e di parlare con voce ferma, pur sapendo quale sarà la sua reazione. Ma questa pantomima è diventata talmente ridicola da dargli la nausea.<br/>
Senza esitazione né timore delle ritorsioni, le sbatte in faccia quella verità che lei si ostina a non voler accettare.<br/>
Lei urla. Se lo aspettava, è sempre stata impulsiva.<br/>
Ma lo schiaffo, oltretutto dal lato cieco del suo viso, quello no.<br/>
E lo afferra pure per il bavero, pretendendo spiegazioni di cui nemmeno un bambino avrebbe bisogno.<br/>
È la goccia.<br/>
Una goccia d’inchiostro che acceca l’occhio destro, cosicché il buio cala del tutto sul suo autocontrollo: davanti a lui non c’è più Oscar, ma soltanto una ragazzina che ha bisogno che un adulto le <i>mostri</i> la verità, perché come san Tommaso non crede se non vede coi propri occhi.<br/>
E allora eccola la verità.<br/>
Le afferra i polsi senza più trattenere la forza e si rende conto di aver appena varcato un’altra soglia: il punto di non ritorno.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Lasciami, André, così mi fai male!</i><br/>
<br/>
Certo che ti faccio male: sono un uomo, <i>io</i>.<br/>
E devo farti male, perché non c’è crescita senza dolore. E tu devi aprire gli occhi, Oscar, basta mentire a se stessi, basta credere di poter diventare ciò che non si potrà mai essere.<br/>
La maschera si crepa, ma non cade. E allora André si china e annulla il baratro sociale che impedirebbe a uno stalliere anche solo di sfiorare la sua padrona.<br/>
Solo che lui va oltre e commette l’impensabile.<br/>
Perché lei ne ha bisogno. Perché lui ne ha bisogno.<br/>
Ed entrambe le maschere cadono, la sua e la propria.<br/>
Voleva solo che prendesse coscienza, Oscar, e pazienza se così facendo le avrebbe anche svelato i suoi sentimenti.<br/>
Ma adesso è nelle sue mani, nella sua bocca.<br/>
È pelle contro pelle. Ciò che ha desiderato da una vita.<br/>
E il buio cala anche sul raziocinio.<br/>
E sentirla <i>sotto</i> di sé è ancora più sconvolgente che sentirla contro di sé.<br/>
Sì, le sente le sue urla, le sente le sue richieste di aiuto, ma arrivano ovattate: è immerso in una specie di sogno, André, e non vuole riaprire gli occhi.<br/>
Ma il risveglio arriva ed è brutale. Per lei, ma anche per lui: nelle mani ora non più i suoi polsi, ma un brandello della sua camicia. Negli occhi di lei non c’è comprensione, solo lacrime.<br/>
Le giura che non le farà mai più una cosa simile. Le confessa di amarla. Ma sa perfettamente che, mentre abbandona la stanza a lui preclusa, dietro di sé sta lasciando le ceneri di un incendio che ha annientato vent’anni di amicizia.<br/>
Due cose sa adesso Oscar: che un rosa non sarà mai un lillà. E che per lui non è mai stata un’amica.<br/>
E André si chiede con quale delle due scenderà a patti.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>